vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jugram Haschwalth
Summary Jugram Haschwalth (ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト, Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto) is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's Sternritter Grandmaster (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), shuterunrittā gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Yhwach refers to him as his "other half". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Jugram Haschwalth, Jugo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reishi Manipulation, Specific Power Swapping, Portal Manifestation, Expert Swordsman and Archer, Spiritual Awareness, Energy Blasts, Probability Manipulation (Refer "The Balance" in the "Notable Attacks/Techniques" section), Attack Reflection and very limited Causality Manipulation with Freund Schild (reflected all the damage that was done to him back onto Uryu while also removing any trace of damage on himself), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Absorption and limited Matter Manipulation (Via Sklaverei), Resistant to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level (Tanked Yamamoto's Bankai flames which are made from his own Reiatsu, was able to damage Uryū is used for offensive and defensive purposes) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Easily comparable to the likes of Uryū Ishida who he engaged in combat with) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (Was present in the vicinity of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash, took Uryū's The Antithesis which reversed the damage he received back), higher with Blut Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Sword, His Shield, Freund Schild, Bow Intelligence: Extremely high (He is one of the smarter members of the Wandenreich, as he used his keen Intellect to deduce that the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Sharing: Haschwalth is considered by Yhwach to be his "other half" because he, like Yhwach, is a Quincy who possesses the ability to "impart". Prior to Haschwalth's birth, not a single Quincy who possesses the same ability as Yhwach had been born in the 200 years since Yhwach's birth. Unlike other Quincy, he is not naturally capable of creating a Heilig Bogen or Heilig Pfeil because he cannot absorb Reishi from his surroundings to make himself powerful or form weapons; he can only "give" to those around him. While Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back, Haschwalth is incapable of this. * Power Amplification: Simply by being in another Quincy's presence, Haschwalth can increase their power. He was able to enhance Bazz-B's powers, causing them to develop at an incredible rate. Sleep Induced Power Swapping: Haschwalth and Yhwach are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the 'Father of the Quincy', Haschwalth takes up the 'Mask of the Ruler' in his stead. Both Haschwalth and Yhwach are connected; once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will switch places with that of Haschwalth’s. By Haschwalth's admission, his own power is more suited toward combat than Yhwach's. * The Almighty (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, the first power that Haschwalth acquires is The Almighty, signified by his irises and pupils splitting into three. ** Precognition With The Almighty, Haschwalth can see into the future, as Yhwach can. However, he does not appear to have full control over the power, preventing him from seeing every possible future like Yhwach can. The Balance (世間調和 (ザ・バランス), Za Baransu; Japanese for "World Harmony"): Haschwalth can take the misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence and disperse it to those that have experienced good fortune, which he believes maintains balance in the world. All the "misfortune" that would occur to him personally is redirected into his Freund Schild; consequently, all "good fortune" that an opponent experiences in inflicting wounds upon him will be wreaked back upon them in equal magnitude as "misfortune", and the "misfortune" that he experiences merely gets deflected and absorbed into his Freund Schild, causing his opponent to experience even more "misfortune". Shadow: Haschwalth can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. Soldat can move through this portal to invade areas. The Key (鍵を, Kagiwo): Haschwalth can summon a passageway to the Royal Realm through unknown means. To do so, Haschwalth draws and raises his sword above his head, causing light to shine from the tip and cast a white Hagal rune on the ground. Haschwalth, Yhwach, and Uryū used this to travel to the Royal Realm in the form of a damaging beam of light that released a discharge of energy strong enough to blow away and separate surrounding combatants. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. As a child and teenager, however, Haschwalth was completely unable to condense Reishi into weapons, forcing him to rely on a regular sword and bow. As an adult, he can gradually absorb Reishi in a way that is virtually unnoticed by others. * Hirenkyaku Expert: During his fight with Bazz-B, Haschwalth moved so fast that his movements and attacks were unseen until well after he had made them. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Great Spiritual Power: Haschwalth's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. As a teenager, Haschwalth managed to remain standing when Yhwach exerted his immense Reiatsu on those near him, despite almost everyone else, including Bazz-B, being forced to lie flat on the ground from the sheer pressure. This is due to him being Yhwach's "other half". Archer: As a child, Haschwalth was a poor archer, unable to hit even an immobile bunny from a few yards away. However, while training for 5 years to kill Yhwach, Haschwalth honed his archery skills in order to compensate for his lack of skill with Quincy techniques. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword, with which he effortlessly sliced apart the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. * Energy Blasts: Haschwalth can fire blasts of energy from his sword, which have four points curving back: one on top, one on the bottom, and one on each side. File:Jugram_Energy_Blast.png|Energy Blast Freund Schild (身代わりの盾 (フロイントシルト), Furointo Shiruto; German for "Friend Shield", Japanese for "Substitute Shield"): Haschwalth can form a hefty and bulky shield on his left arm. The shield is composed of a Quincy Zeichen with its ground-facing limb extended past the others and solidified Reishi between the limbs, giving it an angular appearance. * Misfortune Absorption: Rather than working as a defense against physical attacks, the Freund Schild absorbs all misfortune that would occur to Haschwalth, such as injuries sustained during a battle. Furthermore, using The Balance, Haschwalth can turn back the absorbed misfortune onto his opponent in order to further injure them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villain Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Quincies Category:Shield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6